Navigation models associated with many websites may be confusing to users attempting to navigate the websites. In this regard, a user visiting a website for a first time, a user that has not recently visited a website, or a user visiting a website that has a revised navigation model may have difficulty navigating to particular portions of the website. By way of example only, navigation links used to navigate to specific portions of websites may be listed at various locations within websites (e.g., on the left portion of the webpage, across the top portion of the webpage, scattered throughout the webpage, etc.) or may be listed in various orders (e.g., an alphabetical order, a popularity order, a seemingly random order, etc.). Because of such inconsistencies in link positions and/or orders, it is oftentimes difficult for a user to find a particular link to navigate to another portion of the website. Accordingly, users may spend an unnecessary amount of time finding a specific link. This results in a poor user experience, longer task-completion time, and less successful navigation within a website.